OUAT: Story of Narnia
by writingguy13
Summary: My favorite show is ONCE UPON A TIME on ABC. The magic wardrobe always made me think Narnia would soon be featured. This is my version of the Narnia story on OUAT. It's stupid I know but you might like it XD I wanna do another one with backstory on Aslan and the White Witch so I'll remember that


(In the Enchanted Forest Gepetto had finished building the magic wardrobe that can teleport between worlds with his son Pinocchio. They are soon visited by the Blue Fairy)

Blue: I'm happy you have built the wardrobe Gepetto, now Snow White and her baby will be protected from the queens curse

Pinocchio: Can it really teleport to different worlds?

Blue: Why yes it can Pinocchio

Pinocchio: How can it do that? Before we made it into a wardrobe it was just a tree

Gepetto: You are full of questions son

Blue: It's alright Gepetto. Pinocchio, that tree was once planted in another world to protect it from enemies, including a group of wicked witches that had threatened to over throw the land

Pinocchio: What happened to the witches?

Blue: Most were defeated, except for one that was very powerful

Gepetto: Alright Pinocchio, that's enough story time, go play with Jiminy

(Pinocchio leaves)

Blue: Thank you again for building the wardrobe Gepetto, Snow and her husband will be much happier now, they have a lot on there shoulders now, children from across the kingdom are staying at the castle now because of the curse

Gepetto: I know. Where should we leave the wardrobe?

Blue: Here in the spare room is fine

(meanwhile four siblings have been boarded in the castle, as well as many other children. these four siblings names are Pete, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. they sit in their room with nothing to do)

Edmund: What are we supposed to do here, wait until this curse is cast?

Peter: Don't talk like that

Lucy: Maybe we could play a game to get things off of our minds. Hide and Seek

Edmund: That's stupid

Susan: No it's not Ed. I'll be it

(while Susan counts Lucy hides in Gepetto's wardrobe, as Edmund follows her and they are teleported to the snowy forest of Narnia)

Lucy: What happened? We were just in that wardrobe?

Edmund: I don't know

Lucy: Well someone will come and find us soon

Edmund: I don't think we're in the Enchanted Forest anymore

(the two walk forward to the lamp post)

Lucy: Where are we?

(a howling is heard from the distance)

Edmund: Are we in a whole other world?

Lucy: I think so

Edmund: But other worlds aren't real, and how could we get here by climbing in a wardrobe?

Lucy: It could happen, you really need to believe in magic for once

Edmund: Magic isn't real either

Lucy: We live in a world full of magic

Edmund: Those are just stories Lucy

Lucy: It's called the ENCHANTED Forest for a reason Ed

(suddenly a rustling is heard from the trees)

Edmund: RUN!

(the two run for their lives, but Lucy trips on a rock and Edmund takes off without her, and Lucy feels something grab her shoulder. she sees its a half man half goat creature)

Lucy: Who are you? What do you want with me?

Tumnus: I mean you no harm ms. My name is Tumnus

Lucy: Why do you have goat legs? Are you one of those creatures called a satyr?

Tumnus: I prefer the term faun

Lucy: What is this world?

Tumnus: It's called Narnia. Where did you come from?

Lucy: I'm from a world called the Enchanted Forest, I got here threw a portal in a magic wardrobe

Tumnus: Do you mean to say you're a human?

Lucy: Yes of course I'm human

Tumnus: You don't belong in this world, you need to leave. You don't know how much danger you're in while you are in this world

Lucy: What do you mean?

Tumnus: Come with me

(meanwhile Edmund is still running threw the snowy forest, soon he trips and is approached by a sleigh, a woman steps out of it)

Jadis: Who are you?

Edmund: Don't hurt me, please

Jadis: You didn't answer my question

Edmund: My name is Edmund, I'm from the Enchanted Forest

Jadis: Another world? What are you?

Edmund: I'm a human

Jadis: How did you get here, to the land of Narnia?

Edmund: I climbed threw a magic wardrobe

Jadis: Come with me dear, you seem like you've been threw a lot

(the two get in the sleigh and ride away. Meanwhile Lucy is at Tumnus' cave)

Lucy: What's going on? Why do you seem so afraid?

Tumnus: This world is not safe for a human like you

Lucy: What do you mean?

Tumnus: This realm is ruled by a powerful witch named Jadis, she has powers over snow and ice. She caused this everlasting winter across the land. Most people in Narnia call her the White Witch

Lucy: Is she to be feared?

Tumnus: More then you can imagine. She has ruled over this land since the beginning with an iron fist. She has been cruel to Narnia's inhabitants. She fears of humans coming to this realm. She demands that every human that enters Narnia to be scent to her. You're the first human to really ever come here

Lucy: Why does she fear humans?

Tumnus: I don't know, she can be very mysterious

Lucy: Oh no, I forgot about my brother, Edmund, he must still be in the woods

Tumnus: I'll help you find him, but we must be careful, Jadis has a pack of wolves that roam Narnia looking for outlaws. And since I'm sparing your life I am one

Lucy: I won't let anyone hurt you. Now come on we have to find him before that witch does

(Meanwhile at Jadis' castle)

Edmund: Who exactly are you?

Jadis: I am Queen Jadis of Narnia. I've ruled over this realm since it was created

Edmund: Why have you brought me here?

Jadis: Because I wanted to know, are there more of you?

Edmund: Huh?

Jadis: Is there more of your kind? Do you have siblings?

Edmund: Well yes I have two sisters and one brother. One of my sisters, Lucy, is here with me but we were separated

Jadis: You mean there is another human running around Narnia?

Edmund: I guess. Aren't you a human too?

Jadis: Maugrim!

(a wolf comes out)

Maugrim: What do you want your majesty

Jadis: There is a human in Narnia, have you and your pack find her and bring her to me

(Maugrim howls for him pack and they rush out the door into the woods)

Edmund: Why did you send those wolves to find Lucy?

Jadis: To keep you company

(Edmund is brought to the dungeon while Lucy and Tumnus still search for him)

Lucy: Where could he be?

Tumnus: I don't know. The witch could've gotten to him by now

(a rustling is heard)

Lucy: What was that?

Tumnus: It could be a wolves

(suddenly Peter, Susan and two beavers come out)

Mr Beaver: Is this your sister?

Susan: Yes it is, Lucy we were so worried

Lucy: Peter? Susan? How did you get here?

Peter: Me and Susan were looking for you and Edmund. When we looked in that wardrobe we were brought here. Luckily we met Mr and Mrs Beaver to help us look for you guys

Susan: Where's Edmund?

Lucy: I don't know. We were separated. This man, oh I mean faun, was helping us look for him. His name is Tumnus

Tumnus: He may have been captured by the White Witch

Mrs Beaver: Oh no, once your in her castle you never leave

Peter: Who's the White Witch?

Lucy: Her name's Jadis, she rules over this world

Mr Beaver: Luckily now that there are humans in Narnia she can be stopped

Peter: What do you mean?

Mr Beaver: Come with us

(the group walks threw the woods, but they are stopped by the wolves)

Maugrim: Oh look boys, there's more humans for the taking

Tumnus: Don't you hurt them

Maugrim: We have rule from the queen saying to take them as prisoners

Tumnus: Let them go, take me instead

Lucy: Tumnus, what are you doing?

Tumnus: Saving you. Now run!

Mr Beaver: You heard him run!

(while everyone else runs Lucy stays)

Lucy: Tumnus, wait!

Tumnus: GO!

(Peter grabs Lucy's arm and the run, causing Lucy to drop her handkerchief. Maugrim and the wolves take it and Tumnus with them back to the castle)

Maugrim: The humans got away, we captured this faun and obtained this. It belonged to the girl

Jadis: (takes handkerchief) Get the boy

(Edmund is released from his cell)

Jadis: Was this your sisters?

Edmund: Yes

Jadis: Maugrim, you and the wolves use it's scent to track them down

(Maugrim and wolves leave and Edmund and Tumnus are thrown in the dungeon)

Edmund: What does she want with my family?

Tumnus: She wants to keep her thrown

Edmund: What do you mean?

(Meanwhile at the beavers dam)

Peter: So what is it we need to know?

Mr Beaver: The creation of this world is a mystery. The witch had a war with Narnia's true king, Aslan. Jadis had won and she ruled the world causing an eternal winter. Aslan had predicted a prophesy that four humans would come to Narnia from another world to save us, and put an end to her evil reign

Susan: And that's supposed to be us?

Mrs Beaver: Well who else would it be

Mr Beaver: Of course we need the help of Aslan himself to help fulfill the prophesy

Peter: Well how do we find him?

Mr Beaver: He's at a place called the stone cemetery. There we will find him and he will help save your brother and Tumnus

Mrs Beaver: Well we better go now if we want to get to him

Mr Beaver: Right, not a minute to lose

(everyone gets ready to leave)

Mr Beaver: Lucy, are you alright

Lucy: As long as we can save Tumnus, yes

(the group heads off the monument called the Stone Table where Aslan is)

Peter: So what is this man Aslan like anyway?

Mr Beaver: Well for starters he's not a man

Mrs Beaver: There are no humans in Narnia

Susan: Then what is he?

Mr Beaver: He's King of the Beasts. He's a Lion

Susan: Is he safe?

Mr Beaver: He may not be tame, but he is good

Mrs Beaver: He's the only living thing the witch fears

Lucy: Then how'd she win that war?

Mr Beaver: Well Aslan wasn't as almighty as he is now

Peter: Am I the only one that realizes it's getting so much warmer out?

Susan: Now that you mention it I do

Mr Beaver: That means we're here

(The sun starts shining and the snow starts melting and the group see Aslan the Lion and the Stone Table)

Mr Beaver: There's Aslan

Peter: Um King Aslan sir

Aslan: Welcome Peter, Susan, Lucy, Beavers, I know why you're here

Peter: Can you help us save our brother?

Lucy: And Tumnus?

Aslan: The White Witch is not as powerful as everyone claims her to be. We will be able to defeat her in the end and save them

Jadis: (appearing from behind with her wolves) Are you sure about that Aslan?

Lucy: Is that her?

Mr Beaver: Frightening, isn't she?

Aslan: What do you want here Jadis?

Jadis: I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back. You should know me better then anyone, lion

Aslan: You have no business here witch

Peter: Where's Edmund?

Jadis: Your brother will be fine. Just promise to leave Narnia and never let any human return

Aslan: Don't listen to her. She's afraid

(Maugrim pounces at the children. Aslan gives Peter a sword magically and Peter kills the wolf)

Jadis: Maugrim! No! (crying) Your brother for my wolf

(Jadis and the wolves disappear)

Peter: How did you give me that sword?

Aslan: When I was at war with Jadis for the thrown to Narnia I was gifted magical abilities from another powerful sorcerous. But that is not important right now. We've angered her enough. I'll give you all weapons needed for fight

(Aslan bestows the three children with weapons and other magic items)

Aslan: For Peter, a sword and shield. For Susan a bow and arrow. For Lucy I give you this enchanted liquid that can heal anyone, even the dead

Lucy: Thank you. But how do we stop her

Aslan: Element of surprise

(back at the castle Jadis grieves over the loss of Maugrim)

Jadis: GUARDS! Get the boy and his goat friend!

(Edmund and Tumnus are brought out)

Jadis: I hope your happy to know, your family has killed my alpha wolf

Edmund: That's not my fault

Jadis: I know it's not. But I can avenge them, by taking someone they truly care about

(Jadis is about to use her magic to turn Edmund into stone, but a loud roar is heard from outside the castle)

Edmund: What was that?

Tumnus: That was our real king

Jadis: What the hell is he doing here? Guards, protect the castle, we can't let them reach the boy

Tumnus: Lucy's out there isn't she?

Edmund: I think so

Jadis: I'll kill all those humans if I have to. I will not lose my crown!

(Jadis goes out to the courtyard with Edmund and Tumnus and her army of wolves to see Aslan, the children, and the beavers)

Jadis: You really expect to defeat me with this pathetic excuse of an army? With one wave of my wand I can turn you all to stone

Aslan: Let the boy go, witch! He has nothing against you

Jadis: Oh yes he does. All of them do

Aslan: So you do believe in the prophesy? That they can defeat you?

Mr Beaver: That coward is just afraid of losing her title as "Queen"

Aslan: No she isn't. It's something much more than that. She's afraid of death. She's afraid of me

Susan: Why?

Aslan: We have a complicated history

Jadis: Enough of this! (raises her wand but Edmund takes it brakes it)

Aslan: She's powerless without her wand

Jadis: No I'm not!

(Jadis stabs Edmund as Aslan roars, causing all the statues to come back to life forming a real army, a battle breaks out. When Aslan pounces on the witch, destroying her forever her terrified army flees, leaving the true Narnians in victory. The children rush to Edmunds side)

Lucy: Is he okay?

Aslan: He should be fine. You can save him

Lucy: How?

Aslan: By using the liquid I gave you

(Lucy takes out her bottle and uses it to heal Edmund. After a day the children must finally return home)

Aslan: Thank you. For what you did here you have saved Narnia and it's inhabitants, and probably many other worlds. Once again I offer for you to stay here

Peter: As much as we'd love that we can't. Our world is in danger, an Evil Queen threatens to destroy it

Tumnus: Then stay here and you'll be safe

Susan: We can't, we want to see put home world once more

Mr Beaver: We'll miss you

Mrs Beaver: Have a safe trip home

Tumnus: We'll always remember you

Lucy: Aslan, can I ask what other worlds are out there?

Aslan: There are worlds full of Wonder, some where time Never passes, others Without Magic, or even Without Color. What world is it you are returning to?

Edmund: The Enchanted Forest

(Aslan opens a portal using all the magic he has, the four siblings go through it as the Narnians wave goodbye and Aslan collapses out of exhaustion)

Tumnus: Aslan, what's wrong?

Aslan: It's hard work opening a portal. I could tell something was wrong when I searched for the world

Mr Beaver: What do you mean?

(the siblings fly threw a portal back into a post apocalyptic Enchanted Forest. The evil Queen Regina had already destroyed it)

Peter: We're too late

Susan: Is anyone here?!

Lucy: I think we're the last humans left here

(a woman appears out of a dark fog in dark robes. It is Cora)

Cora: Not exactly. If you wish I can help you

THE END


End file.
